This Cosmos, Nigh unto the Heavens
by LastPenguin
Summary: The alien known as Steggy returns to seek the assistance of our crimefighting band.


This Cosmos, Nigh unto the Heavens: A Steggy Fanfic  
  
Credits at the top of the page? Ok. Steggy and the Rescue Rangers are copyright and owned by Disney and used for time wasting fun without permission. Redako, a fictional character in relation to Steggy, is claimed as the unprofitable intellectual property of the author. Everything Steggy and his kind say to each other, even without translation for the Ranger's benefit, is translated for the reader's.  
  
Blinking its eye to fend off a small fly, a creature lay in the dust with the rest of its kind. Standing up with a limp from advancing age, the elder grunts to the rest, and they get up and head toward the pond, the Elder quickly trailing to the back of the group. The pond was busy with activity as usual. Predators, prey, you know: same old groove. The gigantic lumbering reptile emerged from the forest path, and noting the rest of the herd ahead, deemed the pond safe to drink from. Nearly satisfying its thirst, one of the youngest of the herd is attacked by a monster under the water. The rest of them back away, heading back into the trees. As they near the treeline, a band of smaller reptiles jumps upon the elder, burrowing into its flesh with their footclaws and teeth. The elder screams in agony, rolling onto his side and crushing two of his assailants. This action is done in vain as four others continue their attack. Aaah. Aaaaaagghh. AAAAAAaaaaaggggggghhhhhh!!!!!!  
  
"Wuh!" The pilot awoke in a fearful, shivering fit. He sat alone in his chair for several moments, breathing deeply. He'd been having those dreadful nightmares again, and he'd have to request more euphoric pills. The excessively cute and happy dreams got old fast and a little annoying soon afterwards, but were a far better alternative to the cacophonic screams he had just heard in his sleep. Calming down, he once again puzzled over how anyone could degenerate so far as to eat each other. The notion of such a primitive and ugly way of life scared him silly. The mystery of how the explorers of ancient days had found their way to so strange a place as Earth and grown ludicrously large and stupid still baffled him. Although he had been commended for his discovery of the deceased explorers as well as two separated indigenous populations both living on the planet's surface, he was being sent back for a number of reasons. He didn't enjoy being quarantined from his homeworld as a safety precaution, but he was also excited to become a cultural ambassador to Earth with the local law enforcement officials. The only trouble was, he had no idea where the Immigration Headquarters was.  
  
The nervewrecked pilot leaned over to pick up a small bag, and picking out a dark green cube set it into a square-shaped depression in the panel before him. A low pitch hum came from the cube, and the volume of the hum lowered beyond the viewer's hearing range as it began the program. The portrait of a green and orange lizard sat in the bottom right corner of the screen. "Main: Thirteen: Full." The small picture enlarged to fill the screen, a line of text appearing at the bottom: 'I miss you, Kadanter, and I'm very proud of you.' "I miss you too, Redako." Kadanter said to the monitor. "Thirteen: Corner. Main: Journal: Record. Chrono Log, 75th roto of the Center segment, Cycle 87933. I'm only 13 rotos from earth, and I've been having horrid nightmares resulting from my first time there. I've taken note to order hallucinogenics once on earth. Curse my luck for the short length of our ship to ship communication range, maybe I'll find something better at the Administrative Complex at Immigration. The best course of action, with as little information as I gathered from my first visit, would be to first locate the band of mammals that called themselves the Rescue Rangers. Now that I am no longer as restricted as I was on Palukimaton and Tkorow, I might take the creature 'Dale' as a pet after all. . . . . . .Journal: Stop: Close. Main: Six: Activate." Kadanter sat back in his chair and watched the screen as it replayed a video recording he had made at his mountainside home. The ship sped on toward its destination. 


End file.
